


And the Gramophone Plays

by ShinyKipp



Series: Like a Record, Baby [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, fun times in the Astral Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: They kiss slowly, bodies drifting closer and closer until Taako is fully in his lap, legs draping over Kravitz’s thighs, and he pulls his lover’s body flush against his own. Pressing his hands between Taako’s lace-covered shoulder blades, he sighs at the warm feeling of their kiss.It’s so nice.





	And the Gramophone Plays

**Author's Note:**

> This is (soon to be) part of a trio of Taakitz fics! Please head on over to lividsilk's page to read their Taakitz piece, "Silhouette!" 
> 
> Again, many thanks to Mango (malevolentmango here on AO3) for the gr8 beta~
> 
> (And thanks for all the shouting, Rumi--you are an inspiration.)

The portal closes behind them with a soft hiss muffled by the sudden sound of fabric sliding over fabric as Taako lands gently on Kravitz's bed.

“Finally,” he says, feeling a sense of wobbling displacement for a second before his living body adjusts to the Astral Plane. The room stops spinning, and Kravitz is leaning over him, red eyes focused gently on Taako. “I didn’t think Lup would ever stop challenging you to rematches.” He lifts his legs against Kravitz’s waist and pulls the other man down by his lapels into a deep kiss. “I keep trying to tell her: ‘Just because you’re an ambassador of Death doesn't mean you’re good at chess, suddenly.’” There’s two thuds as Taako nudges his wedges off and onto the floor.

Kravitz smiles gently. “I enjoyed playing against her. I think in a few hundred years, she might just have a chance.” Chuckling gently, he reaches up and pulls a deep violet pillow from the top of the bed and tucks it under Taako’s head. The black and purple sheets ruffle around Taako, and his boyfriend turns his head to the side.

His body shivers as Kravitz peppers kisses over Taako’s throat, but Taako is committed to observing his surroundings with the critical eye of an artist. “Krav, I really admire your dedication to style, but wrought-iron candelabras, a piano, and a  _ round plush carpet _ ? Eugh.” Taako looks disgusted. “That needs to go. There are so many arabesque patterns that would match the House of Usher look you’re going for, here.”

Kravitz looks away from his boyfriend spread out on his back, golden hair fanning over the dark bedding, and focuses on the offending rug. He supposes it does clash with the more somber theme of the room, and the color clashes with his sapphire-mirrored vanity even if the carpet feels nice to walk over. A figment that matched the stone walls and pointed windows may better suit the space, if he’s honest. Something purple to match the bedspread and the curling waves of the outside sea, maybe? That might be too  _ much _ purple, then, and he loves the color but loathes the thought of overdoing it. 

He turns back to Taako to catch the elf silently staring at him. Brows knit and eyes squinting, Taako is the picture of focus. “What are you thinking?” Kravitz asks. His voice comes out soft, and he wonders if the question will startle Taako out of the look.

It does. “Ah, I was just trying to, uh, psychically convince you to kiss me again instead of staring at your ugly carpet.” He pokes Kravitz on the forehead.

He leans down and presses a kiss against Taako’s lips. Kravitz is warm, but not as warm as Taako, and he feels a sigh tumble past his lips. So much life radiates off of the beautiful elf. “You can always just ask, Taako.”  

Taako hums and catches Kravitz’s lips again. The reaper feels his pulse kick up a notch at the way Taako’s lips slide against his, full and warm and glowing in the quiet tower of the Eternal Stockade. Thin arms loop around his neck and lithe hands touch at his dreadlocks. 

Kravitz smiles and reaches back, pulling at the loose band keeping his hair back and watching Taako’s eyes widen the second before he’s buffeted by locks as dense as cotton ropes. 

He pushes the hair out of the way (he swatted at it once and Kravitz nearly shouted, clutching the waist-length coils against his chest), and reaches up to trace Kravitz’s features, that same strange look on his face. 

“You’re quiet today.” Kravitz dips his head and kisses his boyfriend’s neck. Taako’s body responds, shifting further into his arms and bearing himself against Kravitz’s mouth. “What’s the matter, Taako? Was lunch that bland?”

“Oh, yeah, I —Listen, they really should have called it brunch. I mean, eggs benedict over mushrooms? Delicious, but not lunch food. That should have been brunch, my man.” Taako takes the out Kravitz leaves open, dodging the first question with a flippant answer to the second. “So are you gonna get to the macking on me, or what?”

Kravitz opens his lips against Taako’s neck and starts sucking softly, tracing the path of long-faded bruises up his jaw. “What do you call this, then?” He pushes Taako’s chin up with his nose and nips at his throat before laving over the space with his tongue. 

Taako doesn’t answer, instead tightening his hands against the back of Kravitz’s jacket and letting his body arch against that devilish mouth as it traces a path down to his shoulder, over the crest of his clavicle, teasing the ruffled collar of his shirt. 

He sits up, pulling away from Taako’s grabby hands and stripping off his jacket. Taako follows him immediately, fingers diving for his tie and tugging roughly at the Eldredge knot. “Why do you need to be so fancy?” the elf grumbles, fumbling with the silky fabric for a few seconds while Kravitz admires the way his tongue pokes out his mouth with concentration. “It’s ridiculous.”

“I thought you  _ liked _ when I looked good.” The knot unfurls and Taako’s hands start on the buttons of his solid red shirt. 

“I do, but right now I want you looking naked.”

Kravitz smiles and lets the shirt fall of his shoulders. 

Taako’s quiet again, eyes darting over Kravitz’s shoulders, arms, and chest.

The scrutiny is tinged with that same tension Kravitz noticed earlier, and he resists the urge to shrug it off with his shirt. “Taako,” he says, and those beautiful eyes dart up to meet his. “I know the carpet is ugly, but if something else is bothering you, I’d like to know.”

Taako clears his throat. “Right, you’ve got that perception thing going on, don’t you? Rolled pretty high?” He looks around the room again. “I can perceive too: this isn’t my house, see?” His tone is terse, and Kravitz understands how another could take the detachment in his tone for coldness. 

Ah. Kravitz sits back on his heels, bringing Taako’s hands down from his chest to rest in his palms. “I see, this is different.” He offers the placation first. “I can open a rift back to the Material Plane.” Kravitz kisses the back of his hand. “Or I can give you a tour so you know what’s here.”

“I think — ” He dips out of eye contact for a second before he meets Kravitz’s gaze again. His stare bleeds intensity and determination, and it’s tinged with lust. “No, that’s not it. Listen, I think the best thing is just some time. I gotta get used to this spooky aesthetic room, yeah? I appreciate the offer, but I just need time to relax.” He pulls his hands away and flops back onto the mattress. His smile is more genuine as the tension dissolves, and he flashes Kravitz those cute front teeth. His head and shoulders sink into the feathered pillow. “‘Sides, if we go back you’re gonna put clothes back on, and Taako is not about that, my man.”

Kravitz smiles gently. “Okay.” Taako puts on a show of looking good now: his hands settle near his ears and his thighs brush against Kravitz’s slacks. He feels heat pool between his legs when Taako’s tongue pokes out again to run over his bottom lip before catching it between those lovely teeth, ogling his partner. 

Calmed, Kravitz leans in without thinking, untucking Taako’s shirt and nudging his hands under the smooth material.

Something teases his fingertips and he pauses. Soft skin rests under his fingers, but overlaying that is a rougher pattern. He looks down at the stockings Taako wears, lacy and ornate and vanishing up his thighs underneath his high-waisted shorts. “Oh,” Kravitz says, and he feels more heat surge through him. Taako notices, and his mouth curls into a devilish smile.

Emboldened, Taako sits up again and puts his hands over Kravitz’s, sliding them up and up, bunching fabric as they pull the shirt off. 

It catches on his nose for a minute and Kravitz giggles at the indignant noise Taako makes, but the sound changes tilt the second the shirt is gone and Taako is kissing him —clamoring into this lap and wrapping his slight but strong legs around the bigger man’s hips. Kravitz barely has a moment to process the lace curling around Taako’s chest, painting his form with delightful swirls of artful craftsmanship that fade into two black straps knotted behind his neck.  “Taako,” he gasps into the kisses. “You look—”

“—Shh,” Taako bites at Kravitz, tugging sharply on his lip. “Shut up and have sex with me, yeah?”

Kravitz groans at the rough fabric rubbing against his chest and lifts them both, rising onto his knees and holding Taako up with his hands pressed between his boyfriend’s shoulders. Taako sighs, his eyes glossing with heat as Kravitz whispers “yeah” against Taako’s stomach. 

Taako’s shorts are suddenly very in the way, and Kravitz hates how he needs to pull away to get to those damn buttons. Unsurprisingly now, there’s lace under the first button, lace under the second button, lace all the way down, and Kravitz cannot stop the way his breath catches as he pulls the clothes down, exposing the way Taako strains against the bodysuit. Kravitz resettles them against the mattress, sliding his hands down to hold his boyfriend up by the hips. He nuzzles against the space between Taako’s legs, kissing the tip of his hardness and taking a deep breath. 

He drags a long lick up Taako’s shaft, and feels himself flicker at the feeling of lace under his tongue.

“Woah,” Taako breathes, no doubt seeing the way Kravitz pulls back to compose himself. “You like my look, babe?” His smile is as wicked as it is thrilled. “I don’t blame you.”

He takes a deep breath he doesn’t need as he palms Taako and moves his mouth to kiss across the elf’s chest, teeth catching lace and skin all at once. He wants to have a snappy comeback, wants to engage in the banter that he so loves sharing, but his only complete thought is  _ Taako _ . 

Taako keens, turning his head to the side and knotting his hands in the sheets. 

There’s a feeling starting to tug at Kravitz, a potent buzzing in his mind. He pulls away from Taako, bemused, and his boyfriend groans at the loss of attention. There’s a beat of silence before Taako takes his turn to ask: “Kravitz? What’s wrong?”

It’s a familiar feeling, and it grows until the tingling dancing through his mind solidifies into something. It’s an approach, and realization slams him all at once.

There’s really only a second between Taako asking his question and Kravitz hurtling off the bed towards the vanity against the far wall. His black robes appear around him and he keeps his face intact even as skeletal hands grab Taako’s clothes off the floor and launch them into his face. “Why is she calling me? I don’t have any open contracts!” His voice comes out frenzied and frustrated, and he tosses himself into the big chair in front of the vanity before turning to Taako. “She respects my privacy and only sees what I show her, just give me five minutes to find out what she wants.” 

He worries that Taako’s face will fall, ears drooping into dejection.

Instead, that wicked smile broadens into something vicious. “Only sees what you want her to, huh?”

“That’s not what I —” but the press on his mind is demanding, now, and he turns to the mirror with a huff. A wave of his hand lights the dark candle in front of the sapphire scrying mirror, and he shuts his eyes to open himself to the Raven Queen. His reflection disappears from the mirror with a pulse of magic, and he leaves his boyfriend to his own devices. 

_ Taako time _ , the elf thinks, and shifts into a sitting position. A whole tour of the place sounds long and boring, but a little bit of curiosity while Kravitz does his thing?

Oh yes.

First, he wanders over to Kravitz. For being really ugly, the carpet does feel nice under his toes, even though the lace. He leans into the reaper’s space, giggling softly when Kravitz cracks an eye open to look at him before immediately sitting up straighter, as if startled, and snapping his attention back towards the seemingly blank mirror. He wonders what kind of reaction crawling into his lap covered in lace would yield. 

Probably best to let that question lie, he thinks.

He pads over to the other side of the room and throws open the dark wood closet he finds there.

Suit, suit, shirt, more shirts, okay, that’s about what he expected. Taako hums with approval and drops to the floor to peer under the bed. 

There are no goodies under the bed, and Taako says out loud: “God, Krav, you at least need to have  _ something _ cool in here.”  

A large chest sits between the doorframe and the piano bench, and Taako sets his eyes on it. The chest creaks when Taako swings it open, and he wonders for a flash of a second if RQ can hear what happens in the room, even if she can’t see it.

Taako doubts that, since Kravitz was so willing to bring them back here. 

Inside the chest is a pile of square sleeves and a beautiful gramophone. Taako reaches down and lifts the device in a reverie, lips parting with a small “woah.” The wooden body is the same dark material as the bed and wardrobe, and the horn is ten petals of polished brass covered in lightly etched flowers. Taako places it gently on the carpet to his right and reaches for the sleeves. Most of them are brown or grey, and a hint of staleness clings to the paper. The edges are worn, and Taako turns one of them over, letting the large black disk fall into his hand. He doesn't recognize one list of songs from another, but puts the disk in place and winds the device all the same. 

The disk spins, and Taako reaches for the needle, delicately placing it down on the gramophone.

Music lilts out of the horn, and Taako shivers. It’s a piano piece, airy and soft and in a minor key with notes that hang in the air around him. This song may be older than he is, and the thought humbles him as he stands. 

The gramophone must carry enchantment, because the music plays at a perfect volume as Taako wanders back over to Kravitz. The candle in front of the mirror burned down a lot in the few minutes of his prying, and Taako tilts his head at it. 

His hands find Kravitz’s shoulders and dig into the tense muscles before he really thinks about what he’s doing. 

_ The liches perform their duties well _ , she says, voice an unwavering reality through the dark space she sits in with Kravitz.  _ But I worry about the reputation they’ve accrued. _

“I understand.” Kravitz responds, thinking back to a cult member he collected a contract on a few weeks prior. He (like many others, these days) wore blue jeans. “I think that things will die down over the next few decades. Right now everything is fresh because of the Story and Song.”

_ See to it that it does _ . Her tone is almost teasing, bordering on a friendliness that serves as a constant undercurrent to their relationship.

Music starts to filter through his consciousness, and Kravitz lets it through without really thinking. He usually plays music when he’s alone, and the Raven Queen coos thoughtfully as he lets his sense of hearing filter through their connection. 

_ Kravitz,  _ her eyes brighten, mischievous and shimmering, and she clicks her beak. _ You are home.  _ The next whispers are as soft as the hands that suddenly dig into his shoulders.

He cuts off hearing and touch at once, and his Queen’s eyes sparkle.  _ Thank you for your time, my child _ . She gestures widely at the candle lit between them, burning down to the base of its wick.  _ I believe that is enough discussion for today, hmm? _

“Thank you, my Queen,” Kravitz says, and ignores the feeling of disconnect from his detached senses. “I will follow up on your instruction.”

_ See that you do. _ The pretense of seriousness is gone, and now the line is only teasing.  _ Goodbye, my child _ .

A rush of space surrounds him, wind and movement picking up his consciousness and depositing it back in his body. 

Music, cool and perfect, surrounds him, and there’s a pair of small, strong hands rubbing sweet circles into his shoulders.

The sensation is whole and warm, and he cuts off his appreciative groan with his lover’s name. “Taako,” he breathes deeply, “I see you found the gramophone.”

“Yeah, that’s some hella vintage stuff right there, my man.” Kravitz moans as Taako presses into a particularly tight spot between his shoulders. “I thought for sure I’d find the good stuff under the bed,” his thumbs dig in, “but I guess the big treasure chest is more like you, anyway.”

He lets Taako work him over for a few minutes before he shrugs away from the contact. “This is one of my favorite composers,” he says, standing and reaching down to loop his arm under Taako’s thighs. Black lace bunches under his fingertips as he lifts, and he wonders if his skin is as hot as he feels. 

“Wanna leave it on, babe?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz mumbles against him, reveling in the way the lace tickles his chest and neck. 

With a wide smile, Taako lets Kravitz pick him up and walk them over to the bed. They kiss immediately and automatically, the refined notes of the Scherzo floating around them as Kravitz drops Taako to the mattress and mouths against lace. It’s everywhere and he’s lost in the feeling. Taako’s soft skin arches into him as he works down, Taako’s thighs lock around his head as he laps and sucks at whatever he can reach, and Taako’s skin bruises purple at his ministrations,  _ Taako, Taako, Taako _ .

The elf is smiling wide and bright underneath him, hands carding through his thick hair giving way to hands tugging at the buttons of his slacks as the two of them drop onto the plush mattress, and Kravitz kicks his pants to the floor. 

Kravitz paws at his boyfriend as Taako finally wraps a hand around his dick, and he sighs. “This is beautiful, but I can barely touch you.” He brushes his knuckles over Taako’s cock. 

He sees Taako twitch against his sheer clothes and gasps as Taako strokes him. “Oof.” Still smirking, Taako moves his hands away and turns onto his stomach, propping himself up on his hands and knees and grinding back against Kravitz’s erection. “What a shame that is, huh?”

“T-Taako,” Kravitz stammers, watching the smouldering gaze Taako tosses him over a shoulder. His hands find the elf’s hips and hold on as that sweet little ass grinds against him, teasing his length with promise and inaccessibility.

“I just look so good, you know?” Taako drops from his hands to his elbows, spine arching and body pressing into Kravitz’s.

The contact is maddeningly close. 

“I was thinking about getting close like this while you were in your meeting.” Taako keeps talking and pulls his long hair over one shoulder, looking over the other to watch Kravitz’s control slip.

He tries to keep his hips from bucking, tries to keep his hands from sinking into those lovely hips, but he can’t help it when Taako rocks against him. “I’m glad you didn’t,” Kravitz admits, “but I’d rather have you closer, now.”

“Me too, babe,” he says, breathless. “Undress me, will you?”

Taako doesn’t need to ask twice. Kravitz’s hands fly up to the back of his neck and tug at the simple ribbon holding the lace wrapping in place. 

The ribbons fall and he reaches around to Taako’s front to pull the lingerie down, fingers lingering over his nipples, twisting and teasing for just long enough to have Taako squirming in his hands. 

He unwraps Taako like he’s the best damn present Kravitz ever had the chance to receive, and right as Kravitz slides the garment over his hips, Taako speaks up again. 

“Will you get me ready, darling?”

Kravitz wants to deny the way the pet name melts him, wants to keep acting calm and collected, but it’s a ruse that doesn’t last past the way he breathes “of course” and moves to touch Taako.

“Uh-uh.” The heat leaves him, and Kravitz frowns. 

Taako pulls away and twists, flopping onto his side on the bed. “I want to make you feel good at the same time.” He makes grabby hands at the reaper. “Lie next to me but facing the other direction. You know, like the number?”

Kravitz laughs, breathless and hopelessly turned on. He settles where Taako directs him and tugs those lace stockings off before tossing the whole ensemble to the floor. The next noise he makes is a gasping moan as Taako wraps his lips around his length, pulling him deep into his mouth and swirling his lovely tongue in a way that makes Kravitz dizzy. 

He manages to mumble out a few words of magic and press a finger against Taako’s rim before kissing his boyfriend as intimately as possible, and he feels Taako’s entire body shiver, right up to his lips around Kravitz’s cock.

Oh.

Oh, that was nice.

He presses into Taako and swallows around him, and revels in the way his hips stammer trying to decide whether to push forward or back. He reaches further and crooks his finger, and Taako’s mouth pops off of him with a wet noise and a whispered “fuck.”

Taako tries to get back to working him over, but Kravitz keeps his hands strong around his waist. He takes him deep and presses hard against his prostate, sending him perilously close to the edge before Taako gasps out an “okay, stop,” and extricates himself from Kravitz’s grasp. “Put your head up here and lie on your back.”

“Already?” Kravitz asks and vanishes the extra slick from his fingers with a snap. “You’re not ready for me yet.”

“I know what I’m about, son,” Taako shoots back and grabs Kravitz by the shoulders. “I had puh-len-ty of alone time earlier today when I was getting all dressed up for you.” He offers a dramatic wink. “Just relax, skeleman.” 

Kravitz looks deep into Taako’s eyes, searching for any semblance of uncertainty or restraint. 

He finds nothing but warm affection and boiling lust. 

“Okay, just go slow,” Kravitz encourages.

Taako rolls his eyes, but grumbles out an affirmation before he takes Kravitz in one hand, slicking him with an incantation and positioning him at his entrance. 

Kravitz watches his chest heave with one deep breath before he pushes down, sliding halfway onto him with a little high-pitched gasp that rockets right to his groin. There’s a moment of pause where Taako just stares down at Kravitz, mouth open and breathing ragged. Then he takes him to the hilt, and Kravitz whispers his name into the space between musical notes. 

Taako takes him slowly at first, rising up onto his knees before sinking down until his heels touch the back of his thighs and his ass grinds against the other man’s hips. 

It only takes a few thrusts before Kravitz snaps his hips up to meet Taako’s, but there’s suddenly a hand on his chest and a rolling whisper in his ear as Taako pitches forward. “Stop that.” A slow roll of his body against Kravitz nearly baits him into another thrust. “I’ve been trying to take this ride for hours, and you’re mine now, Kravy-boy.” 

Taako rights himself, keeping his hands planted on the other man’s broad chest, and his nails bite into flesh as he spreads his legs wider to grind Kravitz’s cock against his sweet spot. 

He looks fucking beautiful, brown skin blushed a deep crimson, ears lax and drooping nearly to his shoulders among the mane of golden hair that shivers in the room’s dim light.

The waves crash against the rocks outside, the melody wraps around them, and Kravitz knows for certain he’s as deeply in love as he is in lust when Taako’s back arches with a load moan. There’s a nearly feral quality to the way that Taako grinds down on him, panting and swearing with each long drive and Kravitz only thrusts up slightly, keeping his hands dutifully on Taako’s hips to help with the pull and drag of the moment. 

“Fuck, Kravitz,” Taako breathes and brings a hand from where they’re planted on Kravitz’s thighs to rest right under his navel. “So nice, I can feel you inside me.” He rises up and drops, hard and fast. Another loud “ah!” tears its way out of his throat, and Kravitz mirrors it with a gasp as his fingers tense around those slender hips and his body rocks up into Taako.

“Okay, okay, fuck, Krav,” Taako gasps out. “Yes, harder, like that, yes,” the commands pass his lips in a flurry that matches the way his pace stammers. 

Kravitz works up into him, digging his heels into the mattress and trying, trying to keep up with Taako as he starts to ramble.

“More, yes, right there, Krav, right there, you’re so good, yes, yes,  _ yes _ !” 

Climax slams into Kravitz, and he thrusts hard into Taako once, twice, before the elf shouts and drags bruising lines down Kravitz’s chest with his nails. 

Coming back down, Kravitz watches Taako’s eyes roll back and flutter shut, as he comes untouched, making a mess out of both of them. Taako’s body curls down as he fights to get his breath back.

Kravitz reaches up and winds his arms around Taako. He ignores the small “yuck” Taako mumbles when he presses their bodies together and sets his heartbeat and breathing to a slow pace.

It takes a moment or two of deep breaths for Taako to stop sucking down air like he hasn’t breathed a day in his life.

There’s a few more bars of music that play out the dramophone before the song strikes its final chord and fades into the white noise of a needle drawing across a blank record. Taako mumbles a prestidigitation and a barely audible sentence: “I think that makes up for fake brunch.”

Kravitz chuckles and runs a hand through Taako’s hair. “I think so too.” The locks are soft and light, and Kravitz toys with a strand for a moment. 

Their silence is comfortable, and he lets Taako lounge against him for a few minutes, cheek pressed against Kravitz’s chest. 

“Gonna need some blankets at some point, my dude,” Taako mumbles and rolls off of Kravitz. “I think it’s about time we had a sleepover in this here Astral Plane.” His eyes look bleary and spent, so Kravitz leans in to touch his lips to Taako’s forehead. 

“Okay, Love,” he says and pretends he doesn’t see Taako’s lips part in a silent gasp, “I’ll be right back.”

Standing easily, he walks to the wardrobe Taako undoubtedly snooped in during his conference with the Raven Queen. From the top shelf he pulls plush comforters and a long piece of silk. He drops the quilts over Taako, who lets out a happy squeak, and continues over to the vanity to band his hair into sections and wrap it with the smooth cloth.

Taako makes a fortress in the time it takes Kravitz to complete the simple task, and he sits gingerly on the side of the bed next to the pile containing his boyfriend. “Can I —” he tries not to laugh at the way three fingers poke out of a space between two blankets and a single brown eye stares at him. “Can I have some of those, Taako?”

“You  _ can _ , sure.” The smirk is apparent in the eye, and the blankets don’t move.

Kravitz groans, frustrated this time. “Taako.  _ May _ I have some blankets?”

“Oh, of course, of course. Thank you for being so perfectly polite!” Taako gives Kravitz the fluffiest hug, sharing the blankets by proxy.

They banter somewhat, an easy pastime for two beings who don’t actually need to sleep, but eventually Kravitz feels more than sees Taako fading, the words moving from jumbled to nonsensical as his boyfriend drifts off.

He kisses Taako once more, smiling at the gentle snoring from his now-placid lover.

Time moves differently in the Astral Plane, and Kravitz finds himself grateful for the slow-moving clouds and the changeless sea. He could rest just like this, soft love in his arms, for an eon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ kippdom if you wanna talk TAZ! <3


End file.
